<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reborn From Fire And Flames by JadedJewels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029114">Reborn From Fire And Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedJewels/pseuds/JadedJewels'>JadedJewels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dracula is a Good Dad, F/F, FUCK YALL AM I SAD, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I watched s3 and was like well I just gotta write a fix it, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Season/Series 03, major S3 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedJewels/pseuds/JadedJewels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad tightened his hand around Lisa’s as he reached for the rip in the Hell dimension. Lisa squeezed back and then they were pulled away from the imitation of their burnt once home and into the Infinite Corridor.</p><p>Lisa and Vlad are offered a second chance. For the sake of their son, they seize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya &amp; Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vlad tightened his hand around Lisa’s as he reached for the rip in the Hell dimension. Lisa squeezed back and then they were pulled away from the imitation of their burnt once home and into the Infinite Corridor.</p><p>Lisa squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face to his chest and Vlad held her tighter. He kept his eyes wide open, having seen all the Corridor had to offer more than once in his very long life. He felt, in his soul, that he knew where they were being pulled to. But just in case he was wrong, just in case they traveled to somewhere less safe, he had to be prepared to defend the love he had once failed so tragically.</p><p>He was not mistaken. He could taste it in the air as soon as they tumbled from the Corridor, bowling over a man in front of it. The man hit the foul stone ground with a thud, but Vlad landed easily on his feet, holding Lisa so that not even a single bit of her brushed the ground.</p><p>He and Lisa had had their own corner of hell to themselves, the worse denisins choosing to stay away from her first, when she was by herself, for fear of him. After he had joined her, they had only been giving a wider birth to spend the rest of eternity in each others arms. Now, he was bombarded by the sights and the smells, the sensations of the dead and the dying.</p><p>Beside him Lisa gasped, loudly, at the distorted hell creature in front of them, dying slowly as the Belmont who had helped kill him ripped it apart with lash after lash from his whips. The man they had rend to the ground upon their arrival squeaked loudly and scrambled on his hands and knees away from them.</p><p>Then Vlad’s eyes fell on her: the Speaker who had helped kill him. She was staring at him and his wife with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. Vlad tensed. The Belmont’s attention was held firmly on the mutated creature of the Nights, but hers wasn’t and though she could not defeat him on her own, he remembered her being powerful enough to cause a problem.</p><p>Vlad stepped forward to push Lisa behind his much larger frame and to threaten the Speaker when he staggered. He felt Lisa jump where she was pressed to his side and put her hand on his arm.</p><p>He heard Lisa’s voice call his name, but it sounded far away and distorted, and that is when he realized. His ears were ringing and his head ached. His castle, far across the land, called for him.</p><p>Vlad felt for Lisa’s hand to assure her he was okay and then he looked inward, hoping the Speaker could be ignored for a little while longer before she jolted into action. His castle called for him and he needed to know why.</p><p>Vlad listened and the castle, happy to not be ignored now, told him eagerly. Alucard, it said, and oh did it burn to hear his castle use that name for his son. Alucard needs help, his castle said.</p><p>A loud crack split the air and Vlad hissed reflexively, feeling the sting of a consecrated whip burn against his chest. Damn Belmonts. As he came fully back into himself, he heard Lisa yelling, no doubt at the Belmont who had attacked him. Without waiting to see if she finished or to hear a response, he pulled her away from the humans, down into a corner behind the crude crucifix that loomed over the room.</p><p>Lisa blinked once, her mouth still open when her feet touched the ground, but she was well used to traveling at his speed at righted herself quickly. “Vlad, what’s happening?” she demanded, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.</p><p>He took a breath. He could feel himself shaking. His son… their son. “Adrian,” Vlad managed to say at last. “The castle told me. He’s in danger.”</p><p>Lisa’s blue eyes hardened. “Go,” she said. “I will be fine here, Vlad. Go quickly!”</p><p>Part of him was desperate to stay with her. He did not think Adrian would have traveled with people that would have killed his mother just for who she married, but times had changed and he was oh so terrified to lose her again. But he could not travel his fastest way with her, not safely, and they both needed him to get to their son.</p><p>And so he nodded a jerky nod and stepped several steps back. As fire erupted around him, the last thing he saw out of the corner of his eye was the Belmont and the Speaker charging around the corner, flames and whip in hand.</p><p>The castle cheered his return even as it roiled in its fear for whatever was happening to Adrian. It reached out to him as he traveled, guided him to a guest room off the side of the castle.</p><p>What he saw made rage and grief boil and burn in his chest in equal measures.</p><p>Adrian, his boy, lay on the white bedsheets, naked and sobbing, silver chains wrapped loosely around him, adding light burns wherever they touched to the deeply gouged wounds they must have already caused. </p><p>Two dead bodies lay on the far end of the bed by Adrian’s sword, their jugulars torn from their throats and blood dripping down onto the floor. Vlad barely gave them a glance.</p><p>“Adrian,” he whispered as he approached, reaching out, desperate to hold his son in a comforting embrace.</p><p>Before, Adrian’s golden hair had covered almost his entire face, making it impossible for Vlad to see his eyes. Now, though, at the sound of Vlad’s voice, Adrian jerked his head up slightly, just enough that his golden hair fell away from his face and Vlad could see his son’s golden eyes. They found him in the room, wide with horror and fear. That had been the last expression Vlad had seen on Adrian’s face, after Adrian had forced a stake through his heart and he had just been desperate to embrace his boy one final time. Vlad did not relish it being the first expression he looked upon him with now, during this second chance he had gotten.</p><p>Vlad fell to his knees with a crash, the horror of what had been done to his son too much to bear. “My boy,” he said softly, his voice breaking. “Oh, my boy, what have they done to you?”</p><p>Adrian began to shake. His mouth moved but not a word came out. Vlad reached forward to pull the silver chains away from Adrian, not even feeling the burn of the silver when Adrian’s body jerked in pain. He reached towards himself at the same time, to slide his great dark cloak off his shoulders. As the silver chains clattered to the ground in one of the far reaches of the room, Vlad settled the heavy cloak over Adrian’s naked body. </p><p>“My boy,” he said, brushing a few strands of hair away from Adrian’s face. “I’m here now, my boy. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lisa folded her arms and gripped her elbows tightly. It was not cold, not in Hell and not in the stone basement she had returned to Earth in. Yet, she felt a chill that tucked itself into the bottom of her spine and spread throughout her body. Her son… her son…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the everloving </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” came the empassioned whisper of one of the three humans who had survived whatever mess was made wherever they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the one with the whip, the one who had struck her husband. Anger at the attack rose once more, but it felt different. Less all consuming and much, much more hollow as the worry for Adrian consumed every part of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one with the whip was staring at her with huge eyes, the same as the one next to him. While he looked like nothing more than any cutthroat on the roads, the woman beside him was far different. Her clothes, though well worn and torn in some places, were easily identified by those who had a similar education to Lisa’s as a Speaker’s robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair, for all they had come charging around the corner after Vlad’s column of fire wisked him away to help their son, seemed once again struck dumb by the sight of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man, though, was not as such. He darted around the other two, charging up to Lisa and all at once at her by the collar of her dress. He tugged her close, looming over her with a wild look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He shouted, spit flying from his mouth, the word hissed out like it was the worst curse he could think of. He shook her slightly and snarled again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey!” the other woman said from behind him, reaching out a hand. But it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa narrowed her eyes. She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be manhandled again, and certainly not by someone who was not her husband. She gritted her teeth and brought her knee straight up into this ignorant man’s crotch. As he jerked and gasped she sent one clenched fist directly into his throat, and shoved his hand away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me,” Lisa asked, and she couldn’t help it if her voice sounded just a bit prim as the man staggered away from her and fell to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort of laughter from the rough looking man. “Well. No more proof needed to know you’re Dracula’s wife. Although his son once told me crotch shots should be saved for bar fights because they aren’t classy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa’s head snapped up. “You know Adrian?” she asked, taking several steps forward. The man blinked. “How is he? Is the castle near to here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stepped forward. “Yes, we know him,” she said. “But we haven’t seen him in a little over a month. Dracula’s castle is several weeks journey from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, tears welled behind Lisa’s eyes. It was utterly unreasonable; as soon as he knew Adrian was safe, Vlad would return to Lisa and they would all be reunited again. He could still travel far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> faster than any ordinary man even if she accompanied him, but the travel that wreathed him in was all but instantaneous and he had needed to reach their son as fast as he could. Still, the thought of being so far away from her baby boy when he was in enough danger for the castle to call out for Vlad… it was too heartwrenching to put into words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>leech</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the man who had grabbed her hissed weakly on the ground, venom dripping from his words despite his halting speech. “You took the portal meant for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa glared down at him. “We took the portal opened to our part of Hell,” she said, her words sharp. “We took it for a second chance, and to see our son again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the anger she felt before didn’t seem so hollow. Suddenly, it burst into furious flames. “And you!” She snapped, spinning to face the cutthroat. “You possess at least two concecrated weapons. If I discover it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who harmed my son --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous, of course. Vlad would have never left her with someone who had harmed Adrian, and her little boy was miles and miles away. Still, the man first recoiled and then glared fiercely at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you,” he hissed. “Saying that to me when it was your own husband you almost killed your son!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief, indigence, and more anger all roared through her then. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You --”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” the woman cried, stepping between her and the cutthroat. “Wait,” she said again. “Alucard… he’s hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not call him by that foul name,” Lisa spat. “What do you deserve to know about my family, as judgemental of all of us as you are?” she said, glaring at each one of them in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another snort from the cutthroat as he folded his arms. “Lady, please. Do you even know how many people your husband is killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know how many people my son and I have saved?” Lisa countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Alucard and us saved the whole lot of them,” The cutthroat said with an eyeroll. “By </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing Dracula</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa waved an impatient hand. “Before that, you simpleton. When he and I were doctors. Before I was burnt at the stake for being a witch when all I was doing was saving lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair blinked and the man who had grabbed her scoffed. “He… he was a doctor?” The woman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa threw her hands up. “Oh, so you didn’t even know he was a doctor,” she said. “That he was traveling, helping people, and that Vlad was traveling too, that he was willing to see how the kindness of humans in the world until they killed me and took away all his faith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cutthroat looked stunned, dropping his crossed arms to hang by his sides. The woman blinked again. “I… We --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Lisa sucked in a huge breath of air. Her eyes darted between the pair of them. A Speaker… one traveling with a cutthroat who carried multiple consecrated weapons. Her eyes darted to the crest embroidered on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Adrian and you… you killed my husband,” she said, her voice trailing off into a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, the cutthroat… no. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Belmont</span>
  </em>
  <span> shifted uncomfortably. The Speaker stepped in. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” she said. “He was wiping out entire cities. Someone had to stop him and --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Lisa said, the chill back and stronger than ever before. “I’d thank you for that except… Except my son is weeks away and you are here, fighting monsters. You… you left him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two blinked and then looked at each other and Lisa prided herself on being a pacifist, on never hurting others unless they tried to hurt you first, but she had never wanted to punch and kick and make someone bleed and hurt so badly in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left him,” she said, and she could hear her voice raising into a shout. “You left him all alone in the castle he had just killed his own father in, a mere year after he lost his mother. He had nothing in the entire world anymore and you just left him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We -- we weren’t close,” the Speaker said, but Lisa knew instantly that she was lying. To Lisa, and perhaps to herself as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> treat me like a fool,” Lisa said. This… this would get them nowhere. She shook her head and pulled up her skirts. “You will take me to him,” she said and stalked past them, towards the door of the awful dudgeon they were all trapped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the Belmont said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a foolish idea, possibly. Vlad would return for her eventually, likely before the weeks it would take for them to travel to the castle were up. But to sit there and do nothing… Lisa simply couldn’t take it any longer. And besides, she very much felt the need to drag these two back and show them what they had helped do to her boy, whatever that was. What they were missing in leaving his lovely presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how she ached to have her Adrian back in her arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will take me to my husband’s castle,” she said. “Adrian is in trouble, and I am a more skilled doctor than Vlad is. They may require my assistance and I believe you owe me a debt for how you failed my son.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember how I said I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this?  It's been four hours.</p><p>Oh also the guy saint boy references that's stuck in the corridor... basically i googled him to see if he was in the games and he was and i was like okay who does he talk to and it was this guy called aeon and then i was like ok if aeon has long hair i'm making him the shadow person and he does so i was like my job here is done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This noncommittal bitch is back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bodies were long gone, as were the bloodstained sheets and the weapons the two evil creatures had used to harm his son. Nothing of the incidence remained, having been swept away by the castle under Vlad’s command, nothing but Adrian’s sword, lying within Adrian’s reach on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian was curled up in his coat, shaking and shivering. His hands twitched and his head sank downwards, like he wanted desperately to cover his face, but he was ever more reluctant to release the fabric that shielded him from the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad had wanted nothing more to take Adrian in his arms and hold his son until the world stopped hurting him so since the moment he arrived, but Adrian had begun to shake more when he approached, and so Vlad held himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” Adrian gasped. He had been saying nothing but that for minutes now, sometimes mumbling, sometimes crying, sometimes gasping like he could not gather enough breath in his lungs. “Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet boy,” Vlad said and his eyes burned with tears. “My sweet boy, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian shook harder and harder, but he finally forced the words past pointed teeth. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad opened his mouth to answer but Adrian was already curling in on himself ever more, almost pulling Vlad’s cloak over his head. “I’m going insane,” his son whispered and then whispered again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Vlad could not help himself when he lurched forward, hands reaching for his son, only to bury them in the bedsheets when Adrian flinched away so hard the headboard cracked. His claws dug holes first in the sheets and then through the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vlad said sharply and Adrian stared, wide eyed, at him through a tangle of his golden hair. “My boy, my beloved Adrian,” he said, his voice shaking with emotion. “I promise you are not. I am here. You are not insane and you are not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curve in Adrian’s spine straightened slightly as he stared at Vlad. They could have stayed absolutely still, staring at each other, for seconds or hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian’s face twisted in an unspeakable mask of pain and anguish. His cry of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“dad!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was strangled, like it was caught in a half strangled throat. Adrian was always fast, faster than Vlad by the time his body fully matured and Vlad barely saw the blur his son became as he lurched forward, tripping and struggling because of the cloak enveloping him, and collided with Vlad’s chest with enough force to shake the entire room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vlad caught him, because of course he did, and he pulled his son closer and closer to his chest, as close as he could so the world could not harm him a second longer. “My boy,” Vlad murmured as Adrian sobbed and shook against him. “My beautiful, strong boy. You are not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Adrian breathed, choking on tears and snot and pain. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boy,” Vlad said. “I will never leave you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that Adrian fell asleep, eyelids too heavy and body, half-vampire or not, too exhausted not to fall into the fitful sleep of post-trauma. Vlad, a scientist and a doctor, knew all too well about how the brain dealt with trauma like that of which his son had just suffered. It barely took any of his energy, took nothing more than the quietest of murmurs, to cast a spell to send him into a deeper, cleaner sleep, one that he would not wake from until Vlad allowed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To do such a thing grated on him. It was a violation, however small and however helpful it would be for his mind, and it burned all the worse when he caught glimpses of the scar he himself had marred his beautiful son with. There was nothing, Vlad decided, more shameful than what he had done to his son in his last months of his first life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, violation or not, Vlad had no intention of leaving his son’s side when he was awake and he needed to return for Lisa. He could not regret leaving her, not when his son needed such comfort from him, but to leave her for so long was both painful and terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad carried his son away, away from the guest room where the violence had taken place and past his old childhood room, where Vlad had seen his end by Adrian’s own hands. If such a thing had happened to his son in the past, if Vlad had not forced his son to kill him, he would have undoubtedly placed his son in that room, surrounded by the memories of times before, of the great love that had been shared between their little family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something Vlad had ruined for his beloved son. And so Vlad carried him past that room, past the dark memories that had chased out something beautiful and light, and into the room Vlad and Lisa had shared when they were both in the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were precious memories here, too, ones of the laughter of stories and tales, and of a deeply peaceful, and of a sweet protectiveness against the darkness that loomed at the corners of all of their minds at times. The bed had been re-made by the castle as Vlad had carried Adrian through its halls, the sheets fresh and the room free of dust. During his darkest times after Lisa’s death, Vlad had dared not set foot in this room, for fear he would fly into a rage and rip apart this precious place, and so, like Adrian’s childhood bedroom before it was desecrated by the worst of Vlad’s many sins, it had remained untouched, something of a silent and lonely shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad settled Adrian into the plush bed, draped in sheets of royal purple. He did not dare remove his cloak that wrapped around Adrian like a shroud, like a shield, and instead pulled the heavy covers over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time away from Lisa was something Vlad felt as a physical pain, not unlike a stake to the heart, but an innumerable amount worse. Still, Vlad had to pause, had to stare down at his son’s beautiful and precious face. It was tear streaked, but otherwise soft and unmarred by the pain he had suffered, gentled by the comforting sleep Vlad had assured he would have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, carefully, so as to not harm his son (never again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never again</span>
  </em>
  <span>), Vlad brushed his tangled hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrian, my beloved child,” he whispered. “You do not deserve what the world has done to you, or what I have done. I will make it so you are never hurt again. This, I do swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as it was a physical pain to be without Lisa, it was a physical pain to turn his back on his son who had been so hurt, but it was necessary. His old study held his distance mirror and that was where Vlad was headed, to bring Lisa back home. On his way there did Vlad truly decide. There would be no more pain for their little family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter ended way, way too cliffhanger-y for a fic that I wanted to be able to stand on it's own just in case something else caught my attention as my dumbass magpie brain is wont to do. So I churned this chapter out as fast as possible.</p><p>I still have ideas for a chapter or two left in this fic, but once again, I cannot promise anything! My squirrel brain will not allow it and I don't want to give people hope. Anyway, i hope you've enjoyed so far and thank you for reading and commenting. This fic is the first I've posted in about three years and it's gotten so much love, so thank you so so much for all of that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FUck yall am I sad. Honestly I thought this was the type of thing they were gonna do instead of having Saint boy be reunited with weird long haired shadow person. Kinda disappointed they didn't go with this. I was like well I gotta fix that. And here you go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>